A Wooden Relation
by Scoutdante
Summary: (A Kung Fu Panda and Mega Man: Fully Charged crossover story.) Once the bold Master Tigress encounters the nature guardian ninja Woodman, she takes him back to jade palace to recruit him. Although, Po Doesn't take too kindly of the wooden robot, scared the he might make her his new soul mate.
1. Invasion in the forest

It was a peaceful cool morning in the Valley Of Peace in China. As Master Tigress was patrolling the locals, making sure everybody was safe, and hoping no bandits were around and plotting an attack. Suddenly, the striped feline forgot she missed her training, she then looks over to the nearby forest, as she remembered that there are some trees that she can strengthen

The Bengal Tiger jumps from building to building, heading her way to the forest. When she arrive, she looks around, wondering what trees or boulders to punch first. Meanwhile, in a deep part of the forest, somebody was spying on Tigress, the figure seems to be a tree…. Or so people see him as. As she started to punch some oak trees, almost knocking some wood off, she stopped for a moment and thought to herself: why was there so much plantation in one forest?

As she goes to the next oak tree, a quick, wooden looking robotic arms grabs hers out of surprise. As then, the bengal tiger gasps and jumps back a good distance, getting into her fighting stance as Woodman, Guardian of the forest, gets in his fighting stance too.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in MY forest?!" The wooden robot questioned furiously.

"What I'm doing here is none of your business, so MOVE ALONG!" Tigress answered back angrly.

Then, the tree robot fires his leaf blades at the tiger with his wood cannons, the shurikens coming quickly towards her. Luckly, she had enough time to jump out of the way, diving down to Woodman with a kick. But then suddenly, he transforms into a wooden log and rolls out of the way, transforming back and eyeing down the bengal tiger.

"So, you're a warrior too? Fine, guess it's time to do things the hard way." The wooden Guardian said with a serious and deep expression in his green rectangular eyes before jumping up in the trees, being camouflaged with nature.

Tigress looks around, protecting her guard to make sure he didn't attack her out of nowhere. In all her life of protecting the valley with Kung Fu, the tiger has never faced anybody with the same skills as herself.

"Who are you anyways, and why are you in this forest in China?" She asks curiously, still defending herself.

"Who wants to know? Another being who wants to destroy nature?" Woodman asked back, still a bit concerned about the tiger hurting his trees.

"No sir," Tigress replies back. "I'm just another warrior like you, and I fight for world peace."

After hearing her message, the Wooden ninja jumps down in front of the feline, he then quickly walks in a circle around her, checking her out to see her warrior like outfit, markings and her style of fighting.

"I understand, and I do apologize for my acts." Woodman said forgivingly.

"And I do as well for harming your home." The tiger said back with a smile and nod.


	2. Getting to know Woodman

The two were at a little tree stump like table, as The wooden robot has made fresh green tea, as it was made from spring water from the lake and some green tea leaves, pouring it into some little cups. As Tigress takes a little sip and sighs softly.

"Now that we have settled down, I think we should have a proper introduction to each other." The tree robot said as he stirring his tea before taking a sip of his cup too.

"Ah, of course." The Bengal tiger replied. "I'm Master Tigress, I'm the leader of the furious five, and I protect the Valley Of Peace."

"Interesting. And I am Wood man, guardian of the forest and ninja of nature, and I always fight for peace and protect the mother of nature for all cost." Woodman said with his introduction.

The striped feline smiled warmingly to him, as she took another sip of her green tea. She knew there was something special in the wooden ninja robot, but she couldn't tell what yet.

"Funny, it's like we were both chosen to fight for what's right for the world, and that's peace." Tigress replies as she looks around the forest. "And to protect a wonderful place like this, It's like a gift."

The wooden guardian sighed as he looks at her with a bit sad look, knowing a tragic past of his that he would knew it changed from the present today; The Hard Age.

"You know, not everything was peaceful like this…" The tree ninja begins to say.

"Really? How so?" Tigress asked curiously as she looks back at him.

"Before this, there was a war." Woodman continues on. "A war I thought would never haunt me after all the years, my war…. The hard age."

"I was a brave and strong soldier of the war between humans and robots, I could have never imagined peace between us. All these years in the forest of my home, Silicon City, I never thought One metal child teached me life would be great between us all…. And that I could be this happy…"

As the tree robot finished his story, he tears up a bit, knowing it would still be hard to fit in, and the terrible past still haunts him to this day.

The Bengal tiger felt bad, putting a hand up on his shoulder and looks at him with a warm smile.

"You shouldn't feel sad about that, Wood man. You're more than that now." She said to the wooden robot, making him a bit better. "Tell you what; why don't you come back with me to The Jade Palace? We'll make you feel right at home."

Woodman felt a bit of joy inside him, nodding softly to Tigress as he shook her hand-paw slowly.

"I would be honored to." He replies back with a smile.

As the two walk out of the forest and back to The Jade Palace to recruit Woodman, as nervous as the ninja was, this was also an exciting new experience for him to work with other warriors to bring peace to the valley and fighting Villains too. But his only concern is that if that the people at The Jade Palace would accept him or not.


	3. The new recruit

Once Tigress and Woodman arrived at the doors to The Jade Palace, they enter inside to the training hall, where they both say the rest of the five training as usual. But once they saw Tigress and the new Wooden like person, they stopped and goes over to the two, and bowing to each other, even the wooden robot, who still felt like a new stranger to them.

"Hey Tigress," Crain greated, but then got suspicious of the wooden person. "Who's this you have here?"

"Is he an intruder?" Monkey added on.

"Why is he made out of wood?" Asked Viper also.

"Calm down, he's with me." Tigress responded as he looked at her new wooden partner. "This is Wood man, I met him in the forest while I was trying to train. Best of all, he's a warrior fighting for peace like us."

Woodman nods slowly as he bows to his new Teammates.

"And I protect the ways of mother nature. An honor to meet you all." The robot adds on kindly.

"Well, we hope you enjoy your stay, Master Wood man." the viper snake says with a big warm smile.

Just then, the small red panda, Shifu, comes down from a high place from the dojo, looking at the robot with a curious but defencive look. As he walks around Woodman to check him out, as the tree ninja felt a bit worried, so did Tigress.

"And you are a true ninja, Master Wood man?" Shifu asked.

"Of course I am." The wooden ninja replies back with honesty.

"Well, you can test your skills with us tomorrow. In the meanwhile, we will-"

Before the chinese red panda finished speaking, the doors boom open as Po, also known famously as "The Dragon Warrior" comes through and enters the dojo.

"Hey guys! I'm finally back from my sweet vacatio-"

The panda then noticed Woodman standing next Tigress, confused on who he is or what's he doing here.

"Um…. Tigress, who's that?" He asked acting suspicious.

The tiger then sighed worried, because she knew how Po would act if someone tries to get with her. But she knew she didn't have a good relation with the Dragon Warrior anyways.

"This is Master Wood man! He's going to be staying with us for a while." Viper said then slithers up answering his question.

The tree robot then walks up to the panda, offering him a handshake as a sign of friendship.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Panda." Woodman greeted him gladly.

The Dragon Warrior didn't take kindly to the wooden ninja at first, but he wanted to act normal because the others were watching, and might be ashamed if he doesn't make a good impression. As he shook Woodman's hand with his.

"Well, most people call me Po, sir." He replies back a little nervously.

"Po? Well, that's quite an unusual name…" The wooden robot said to himself.

"We'll have to check your power tomorrow, Wood man." Shifu said to the wooden ninja. "But for now it's a time for us to relax for the day. Besides, it's around the time to eat."

"Yes Master Shifu." Everyone responded back as they all went to the kitchen to eat dinner.


End file.
